Devil May Cry 5: The Tale Of Sparda
Devil May Cry 5: The Tale Of Sparda is the fifth installment (fan-made) of the series excluding the reboot storyline of DmC Devil may Cry game which was made by Ninja Theory as you can see. Playstation 3 and XBOX 360 are welcome to be exclusively by Devil May Cry 5: The Tale Of Sparda as well. Plot Storyline Obviously, Devil May Cry 5: The Tale Of Sparda '''is a fan-made that was made by myself yesterday '''as a way to express my wish '''for a new Devil May Cry game. It is about the life of the legendary dark knight Sparda until his death. Apparently, There are two different timelines that will occurs in the game which is the story will take place 2 millennium years ago way before the event of '''Devil may Cry 3: Dante's Awakening '''occurs and after the events of the betrayal of legendary dark knight Sparda upon the Demon Emporer, Mundus where Sparda has finally back to his human form. Plus, this game uses newly-drawn HD characters based off the works from '''Devil May Cry 4 and using the latest version of software engine called as Unreal Engine 4. Personally, I don't do any games but I do have my own ideas of the storyline, characters, settings, bosses, etc. and of course, it does takes a lot of time to actually write the story about it. Some of my ideas of the storyline are about how Sparda betrayed his own kind and species called as "Demons", how Sparda betrayed his former Lord Mundus, how does he fall in love with the beautiful creatures called as "Humanity", how Sparda met Baul & Modeus for the first time, how Sparda got his two guns of "Luce & Ombra", how he received "Yamato" sword in the first place, where's the place that Sparda met his lover, Eva, as well as many other questions and answers are about to be revealed in the storyline. On a side note, it would be more awesome and amusing if Capcom does actually make a game about Sparda in Devil May Cry 5 in the future. Some of the bosses from the previous Devil may Cry games (1,2,3 & 4) whom has once fought with the legendary dark knight Sparda are also made their return in The Tale Of Sparda storyline as well. Still in development. Stay Tune! Characters Protagonists Sparda Official.jpg|The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda Eva Official.jpg|Eva Baul Official.jpg|George (Eva's most trusted butler.) Modeus Official.jpg|Modeus Master Lionel Official.jpg|Master Lionel (A legendary BlackSmith) Matier Official.jpg|Matier (young) Armster Official.jpg|Armster (One of the Vie De Marli members) Jonathan Official.jpg|Jonathan (One of the Vie De Marli members) *The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda : *Eva : *George (Eva's most trusted butler.) *Baul : *Modeus : *Master Lionel (A legendary BlackSmith) : *Matier (Young) : *Armster (One of the Vie De Marli members) : *Jonathan (One of the Vie De Marli members) : Antagonists Mundus Official.jpg|The Demon Emperor, Mundus Despair Embodied Official.jpg|Argosax The Chaos / Despair Embodied Bolverk Official.jpg|Bolverk, with Freki & Geri (HD Character Remake) Xe Ya Zu Official.jpg|Xe Ya Zu (New Villain) Dr.Demes Official.jpg|Dr. Demes (New Villain) Nightmare-A Official.jpg|Nightmare-α666 (Alpha666) (HD character remake) Beowulf Official.jpg|Beowulf Nevan Official.jpg|Nevan Cerberus Official.jpg|Cerberus Berial Official.jpg|Berial Phantom Official.jpg|Phantom Griffon Official.jpg|Griffon Cycloposo official.jpg|Cycloposo Foritudo Official.jpg|Foritudo Lustitia Official.jpg|Lustitia Temperantia Official.jpg|Temperantia *The Demon Emperor, Mundus : *Argosax The Chaos / Despair Embodied : *Bolverk, with Freki & Geri (HD Character Remake) : *Xe Ya Zu (New Villain) : *Dr. Demes (New Villain) : *Nightmare-α666 (Alpha666) (HD character remake) : *Beowulf : *Nevan : *Cerberus : *Berial : *Phantom : *Griffon : *CyCloposo (New Villain) : *Fortitudo : *Lustitia : *Temperantia : Playable Characters *The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda *Baul *Modeus *Xe Ya Zu *Bolverk, with Freki & Geri Non-Playable Characters *Eva *George *Master Lionel *Matier (Young) *Armster *Jonathan Characters Biography (Encyclopaedia) Heroes The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda- Eva- Baul- Modeus- Master Lionel- An elderly legendary warrior BlackSmith who saves Sparda's life and found his body as a human form lies in the middle of the Dumary Island after being thrown out from the Demon World. Matier (Young)- George- Eva's most trusted butler. Armster- Jonathan- Villains The Demon Emperor Mundus- Argosax The Chaos / Despair Embodied- Abigail- Xe Ya Zu- A silent great knight demon warrior who never speaks not even a single word, he who serve the Demon Emporer Mundus and he is one of the Mundus's most trusted general who wields a twin sword which resembles "Light" and the other sword is "Darkness" which was made from Demon World. In fact, Xe Ya Zu was once Sparda's best partner druing 2 millennium ago. Now, the bonds between Sparda and Xe Ya Zu has been seperated and they became ENEMY eventually due to the fact of Sparda's betrayal upon his own mankind and upon his own former Lord Mundus. Bolverk, with Freki & Geri- Dr. Demes- Dr. Demes has a similar personality and physical appearance as one of the villains from Onimusha called Giuldenstern, the mad scientist. He is one of the Demon Emperor's servants too. Surprisingly, it has been revealed during at the end of the game that Dr. Demes is indeed the father of none other than Arkham himself. Also, the demon whom possessed Arkham in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening is Dr. Demes. Beowulf- Nevan- Cerberus- Berial- Phantom- Griffon- Still under development. Stay Tune! Gameplay System Interestingly, rather, there's a new gameplay system in the game especially the stages where you can actually play through from one chapter to an another chapter including missions until the end of chapters of the game. For an example, "Chapter 1: The Arousal of Darkness" including 6-7 missions. Right after you've done Chapter 1, you are allow to move on into Chapter 2 which including 3-4 missions and so on. More to come! Stay Tune! Weapons * Sparda * Yamato * Force Edge * Double Spears (Name in the works) * Twin Swords (Name in the works) Settings *Demon World (Mundus's Palace) *Dumary Island (Victorian Era) *The City of Fortuna (Victorian Era) * Temen-Ni-Gru More to come! Stay Tune! Category:Devil May Cry